halofandomcom-20200222-history
Truth and Reconciliation
Looking for the level Truth and Reconciliation? The Truth and Reconciliation was a Covenant ''CCS''-class Battlecruiser. The Truth & Reconciliation is a CCS-class Covenant battle cruiser. CCS cruisers are long, vaguely organic-shaped spacecraft capable of launching dozens of fighters. They are typically armed with several dozen energy weapons. Covenant capital ships come in varying classes and sizes, though military observers note that there is a great deal of variance--weaponry, length, estimated tonnage, fighter compliments, speed, and maneuvering capabilities--within a particular class. The primary use of these ships is to transport ground forces, though they are quite capable of battle in space. The Truth & Reconciliation was the cruiser that held Captain Jacob Keyes prisoner during the events on Halo. The ship was destroyed by the surviving UNSC forces to stop the Flood from escaping Halo. Covenant often name their ships with different names that "personify" their religious significance. Known names for Covenant CCS-class ships are Truth & Reconciliation, Purity of Spirit, and Sacred Promise. History of the Truth and Reconciliation.]] Battle of Reach An element of the Fleet of Particular Justice, the Truth and Reconciliation was present at the Battle of Reach, one of the hundreds of Covenant warships that assailed the UNSC fortress world. When the Pillar of Autumn fled Reach, the Truth and Reconciliation pursued the Pillar of Autumn through Slipspace to its destination - Installation 04, a.k.a. "Alpha Halo". Battle of Installation 04 When the Pillar of Autumn arrived at Installation 04, it was able to evade detection by the Covenant fleet there, surreptitiously analyzing Installation 04. However, a Seraph stumbled upon the Pillar of Autumn by chance, and relayed its coordinates to the Covenant fleet, which engaged the Pillar of Autumn. In the ensuing naval battle, Cortana disabled Truth and Reconciliation as she tried in vain to defend the Pillar Autumn. The vessel was forced to drop to the surface 300 metersTruth and Reconciliation (Level), opening cutscene: "The enemy has captured Captain Keyes, and are holding him aboard one of their cruisers, the Truth and Reconciliation. The ship is currently holding position approximately three hundred meters above the other end of this plateau." above the ring's surface to make repairs. When it landed on Alpha Halo, it became a sort of command post for the Covenant ground forces. A small group of the High Council of Masters convened there, namely Soha 'Rolamee and an unnamed Prophet. Zuka 'Zamamee went to the ship to ask the Council permission to hunt the Master Chief, but the Council turned him down. As 'Zamamee was leaving, he confronted a recently captured Captain Keyes. ''Truth and Reconciliation of the ''Truth and Reconciliation standing over a captured Captain Keyes.]] It was boardedHalo: The Flood, page 99-100 the next day using it's gravity lift by the Master Chief and a handful of Marines and ODSTs trying to rescue Captain Keyes. They entered the ship's gravity lift bay and were ambushed by Covenant security forces, not to mention Stealth Elites. With the aid of the Master Chief, the Marines successfully defeated the hordes of Jackals, Grunts, and Elites, and proceeded on into the vast, maze-like corridors of the CCS-Battlecruiser's interior. As quick as lightning they were though the ship's passageways and soon they were fighting their way through the ship's hangers. Upon reaching the Control Room, the Master Chief left the Marines there to defend against intruders while he went in search for Captain Keyes. While making his way to the Prison Cells, he encountered another prison block that had the remnants of dead marines, beaten or tortured to death. When the Chief reached Keyes's cell, he was also accompanied by a few surviving marines. After freeing them, the group has to deal with a few stealth elites and Jackals. When they reached the control room, the Chief found that the marines he left there were dead and in their place were stealth elites with Energy Swords. Having defeated the elites, a welcoming party of grunts will arrive and valiantly try to stop the Chief. Once that battle was over, the party fought their way to the shuttle bay. They were then informed by Foehammer that there would be no extraction for them because she was being engaged by covenant air patrols, they would be better off finding their own way out. So, Keyes commandeered a spirit and were almost free. However, in a heroic but ultimately futile attempt, a pair of Hunters tried to shoot down the drop ship. They were flattened when Keyes rammed them with the ship. They were responsible for the death of Ship Master Orna 'Fulsamee, as well as nearly 300 soldiers with only 36 humans lost.Halo: The Flood page 123 Due to the attack the surviving UNSC personnel were able to capture several Shades which were used to fortify Alpha Base. Also as a result of the attack Zuka 'Zamamee's request to hunt and kill the Master Chief was reviewed and approved. ''Keyes'' , in the control room of the Truth and Reconciliation.]] After the Flood was discovered, the Covenant ordered all ships to abandon the Ring. Unfortunately, the vessel was overwhelmed and disabled by the Flood before it could leave. Since the flood learn from who they infect, The Covenant are fearful that the flood will repair the ship, fly into space and infect the galaxy. The Covenant then sent in a strike team to repair the vessel, and neutralize the flood. A massive battle between Flood and Covenant crew and special op forces ensued. During this fight, the Master Chief was sent in to find Captain Keyes and extract him, or failing that, retrieve the Captain's neural impulses so the Pillar of Autumn's engines could be overloaded. The Chief fought his way into the ship and into the control room, which was were Keyes was being "interrogated"Halo: The Flood, page 305-306. Upon reaching Keyes, Cortana informs the Chief that there are no human life-signs left. The chief then proceeds to forcefully remove the neural implants. Meanwhile, Covenant special forces consisting of mostly elites and grunts were trying desperately to repel the flood forces. About the time the chief reached the Shuttle Bay, a spec. ops. team of elites came in Banshees to prevent the chief from leaving. Also, waiting in the lower levels were a pair of hunters, who met their end at the hands of the Chief. The chief reached a banshee and was able to escape and go to the Pillar of Autumn. In the fight, Truth and Reconciliation's reactor was damaged. The reactor had probably already gone critical by the time the Chief arrived, which is why he had to use the Pillar of Autumn to destroy Halo. Halo: The Flood, page 305-306. Before the Master Chief left the ship he took a Banshee to the crashed Pillar of Autumn. Destruction After the Master Chief left, ODST forces took over the ship. As seen in the novel Halo: The Flood, Major Silva wanted to fly it back to Earth, but it was destroyed by a Helljumper officer, First Lieutenant Melissa McKay, who realized that they could not risk taking the ship to Earth for fear of spreading the Flood and destroying humanity; if even 1 Infection Form managed to avoid the sterilization procedure, the whole of Earth could fall. She realized that Major Silva's lust for glory was clouding his judgment as UNSC personnel were getting the cruiser ready for lift off. The Combat Form known as Wallace Jenkins still had enough mental faculties left to try and stop the ship himself. When he was restrained by 2 ODSTs, however, Lieutenant McKay finally understood his intentions and in a snap-decision, severed the primary optical fiber cable that linked controls from the bridge to Engineering, thereby causing the cruiser to lose control and crash onto the surface of HaloHalo: The Flood, page 332. Her actions caused the death of all humans, Covenant and Flood on board whilst saving the rest of humanity from potential annihilation. References Category:Covenant Starships